gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Salvatore Leone
Salvatore Leone, o Sal para los amigos (1937 - 2001) es uno de los personajes mas importantes de la saga Grand Theft Auto. Aparece en Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Frank Vincent le da voz a Salvatore Leone. Salvatore es Don de una de las organizaciónes criminales más poderosas de Liberty City, la familia Leone. En cada aparición que realizó, es uno de los personajes importantes, convirtiéndolo así, en uno de los mas importantes de toda la saga. Le gusta el chocolate, y que le peguen. Salvatore nació en Palermo, Sicilia. Vivió toda su niñez ahí, tuvo un hijo llamado Joey con el cual se mudó unos años después a una mansión en Saint Mark's, Portland, Liberty City. Historia Vice City, 1986 Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Poster Aparece un poster con su versión BETA, nunca aparece en este juego y solo es un decorado, el póster aparece también en otros juegos. Liberty City, 1991 Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction Su primera aparición cronológicamente fue en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction, en la cual aparece como Don Conversación con Johnny Sindacco thumb|326px|Salvatore en, [[Saint Mark's, 1991]] Johnny Sindacco es el hijo del Don de la familia Sindacco, Paul Sindacco. Paul quiere unir las organizaciónes Sindacco y Leone para hacer a ambas más poderosas. Salvatore contesta que eso será imposible, debido a problemas en el pasado con ambas familias. Johnny le pide $5.000.000 para invertir en un casino en Las Venturas. Salvatore al principio no acepta el trato, a menos que le brinden acceso a los libros. Johnny responde muy nervioso que no pueden hacer eso, entonces Salvatore se altera y le dice a Johnny que su madre era una transvesti. Luego a Salvatore se le ocurre la idea de un tercer partido, un tipo independiente que administre las cosas por ellos. Johnny responde que eso sería imposible, ya que ellos ya tienen a su sujeto. Salvatore le dice que lo elimine, para demostrarle cuanto quiere que se involucre la organización Leone. Segunda reunión con Johnny Sindacco Luego de la reunión, Johnny habló con sus asociados y las organizaciónes llegaron a un acuerdo, en el cual aceptaban que un tercer sujeto administrara el casino por ellos. Johnny llegó a la mansión Leone y Salvatore le ofreció algo para beber, pero este no tenía ganas. Luego Johnny le preguntó a Sal quien era el sujeto, este le respondió que era uno que solía trabajar con los Forellis en Florida (Vice City). Salvatore lo describió como "un perfecto idiota al cual todos pueden empujar", también mencionó que acababa de salir de rehabilitación del Fort Carson Medical Center. Johnny responde que eso funcionaría, sin mostrar ninguna clase de queja. Salvatore quedó en que llamaría a Ken, y Johnny aceptó. Seguidamente, estrecharon su mano mostrando alianza, y Salvatore le dijo a Johnny que no jodiera el negocio. Las Venturas, 1991 Encuentro con Ken Rosenberg Cuando Salvatore Leone viaja con Mike hacia Las Venturas para ver el casino, entra en la habitación de administración, donde se encontraba Ken Rosenberg acostado encima del sofá. Salvatore se molesta y le pregunta a Ken Rosenberg. si se iba a quedar sentado ahí mientras el había perdido 5.000.000 y el no hacía nada al respecto. Luego Ken Rosenberg, nervioso, le responde al Don que se calme, ya que el había hablado con Johnny. Esto enfurece aún mas a Salvatore, quien comenzó a insultarle y preguntarle si le había chupado los bienes en forma sarcástica. Salvatore le hace saber a Ken, que trabajaba para el y no para Johnny. Ken respondió que el pensó que ese era el trabajo. Salvatore le hace una pregunta sarcástica y le dice a Mike que cierre la puerta. Sal saca una pistola y amenaza a Ken exclamándole que quería su dinero en ese mismo instante. Le encargó que si hablaba con Johnny, que se lo dijera inmediatamente, y que buscara la manera de devolverle su dinero. Ken, asustado, responde que había entendido. Salvatore se relaja y le dice a Ken que se divierta un poco, que el lugar era un casino y no un monasterio. Las Venturas, 1992 Encuentro con Carl Johnson Luego de que Carl Johnson ayude a Ken en algunos asuntos, finalmente conoce a Salvatore Leone. Cuando Salvatore lo ve entrar, se altera y dice: "¡¿Y quien es este idiota?!". CJ se mantiene calmado y se presenta, añadiendo que conocía a su hijo, Joey Leone y había trabajado con el en Liberty City.left|thumb|250px|Salvatore Leone en el [[casino Calígula, 1992]] El hecho de que CJ conociera a Joey, agradó mucho al Don, quien le hizo algunos encargos a CJ contra las otras familias que buscaran dañar los negocios del Don en Las Venturas. Ataque de los Forelli Don Forelli planea un ataque a Salvatore Leone. Para ello envía a algunos de sus hombres en un jet privado hacia el aeropuerto de Las Venturas. Salvatore se entera de esto y le indica a Carl Johnson que lo detenga. Carl tuvo que dirigirse rápidamente el aeropuerto, buscar un Rustler y salir de Las Venturas rápidamente hacia el norte, esperando a encontrarse con el avión Forelli y así saltar de un avión a otro. Una vez en el jet, Carl tendría que asesinar a cada mafioso en el avión. Incluso al piloto. Una vez hecho el trabajo, Carl tendría que regresar y aterrizar el avión en el aeropuerto de Las Venturas. Asesinato de Don Forelli Salvatore Leone le encarga a CJ una misión especial, la cual consistía en viajar a Liberty City para asesinar al Don de la familia Forelli quien se encontraba en Marco's Bistro. CJ aceptó su propuesta, pero le advirtió que necesitaba refuerzos. Esto lo dijo para salvar a Kent Paul, Maccer y a Ken Rosenberg, ya que al final realizó el trabajo por si solo. Al llegar al Francis International Airport, CJ le paga a un taxista para que lo lleve desde Shoreside Vale hasta Saint Mark's en Portland Island. Al llegar, CJ entra en Marco's Bistro y los Forelli le dicen que es una reunión privada. CJ dice que Salvatore Leone decía lo contrario y comienza a atacar a los mafiosos. Luego de despejar el piso de arriba, él se dirige a la cocina para asesinar a los mafiosos con escopetas. Luego se dirige al patio trasero para asesinar al Don. Llamada a Carl Johnson Una vez que Carl Johnson haya regresado de Liberty City, aterriza el avión en el aeropuerto de Las Venturas y justo cuando se baja del mismo, recibe una llamada de Salvatore Leone, en la cual le dice que está agradecido por su ayuda, pero que la situación se estaba volviendo muy perfilada y que era mejor que no se vieran más. Liberty City, 1992 Robo al Caligula's Palace thumb|right|150px|''Salvatore Leone'' junto con [[Maria Latore en GTA: SA.]] Salvatore Leone regresa a Liberty City luego de tener sus negocios en el casino de Las Venturas impecables, gracias a la ayuda de CJ. Sin embargo, luego se entera de que el casino había sido robado por algunos miembros de los Triadas y por su fiel empleado Carl Johnson. Llamada a Carl Johnson Salvatore se muestra totalmente molesto, al borde de un infarto y decide llamar a CJ para advertirle que es un hombre muerto, y amenazar con asesinar a toda su familia. CJ se lo toma todo muy relajado y lo que hace es burlarse de Salvatore. Liberty City, 1998 thumb|Salvatore Leone, [[1998.]] Salvatore, después del robo que le hizo CJ en las Venturas, se volvió un personaje muy rencoroso y desconfiado.Toni Cipriani era uno de los hombres de confianza de Don Salvatore Leone. Salvatore encarga a Toni de que asesine a un hombre importante, por lo tanto luego tendrá que irse de la ciudad por unos cuantos años. Relación con Vincenzo Cilli Mientras eso sucede, Salvatore Leone conoce a Vincenzo Cilli, y le da muchísima confianza en la familia. Luego de unos cuantos años, Antonio Cipriani regresa a la ciudad y se dirije a la mansión Leone. al llegar se puede observar que Salvatore Leone se encuentra muy feliz de su regreso, diciéndole que esta muy agradecido por sus acciones. Pero luego le dice que se mantenga con calma durante un tiempo y que Vinnie (Vincenzo Cilli) se encargará de él. Toni se siente muy decepcionado, al haber hecho tantas cosas por la familia, pensó que tendría más respeto en ella en vez de tener que trabajar para otro miembro. Reencuentro con Toni Cipriani Luego de esto, Salvatore Leone deja a vinnie encargado de Toni, ya que ahora era su hombre de confianza. Se desconoce de su existencia por un tiempo hasta que Toni Cipriani comienza a realizar misiones para JD O'Toole, un miembro de la familia Sindacco que quiere entrar en la familia Leone, por lo tanto, no hace más que adular al Don. Salvatore Leone le dará a las chicas del Paulie's Revue Bar (bar de JD) una visita especial. Pero la policía irá a hacer una redada debido a que suceden cosas fuera de lo común que no están en la licencia del club. La policía intentará arrestar a Salvatore, por lo tanto Toni tendrá que rescatarlo para después llevarlo de vuelta a su mansión. Al llegar a la misma, Salvatore le hace saber a Toni que la confianza que le tenía ha vuelto a su lugar, diciéndole que Vincenzo le estaba quitando mucho tiempo y que le haría falta un hombre como el. a partir de ese momento, Toni volverá a tener buen respeto en la familia y podrá hacer misiones para Salvatore. Relación con Jane Hopper Salvatore necesita tener acceso a Portland Harbor para realizar un tráfico de drogas con el Cartel colombiano. Sin embargo, el muelle estaba cerrado debido a la protesta de los strikers, liderados por Jane Hopper. Salvatore le pide amablemente a Jane el acceso a muelle, pero esta se niega y no acepta ningún trato. Salvatore encarga a Toni de que valla a Portland Harbor y le entrega una cantidad razonable de dinero a Jane, para que esta le brinde el acceso; Jane acepta el dinero, pero no acepta el trato y deja a sus hombres que se encarguen de Toni, aunque este logra escapar del muelle. Salvatore seguirá insistiendo, pero esta no aceptará. Incluso envió algunas prostitutas para que los strikers se divirtieran. Salvatore tendrá que tomar cartas en el asunto, por lo tanto, envía a Toni Cipriani a encargarse de algunos líderes sindicales, los cuales se rendirán y huirán asustados gritando que no querían ninguna clase de problema. Jane seguía sin ceder. Por lo tanto Sal encarga a Toni de que se dirija a Head Radio, donde Jane estaba dando una entrevista y se hiciera pasar por sun chofer. Jane le indica que la lleva a la Estación del Ferry, pero Toni comienza a manejar de una manera extraña, haciendo lo posible para que Jane se asuste. Cuando Jane no puede aguantar más, esta le dice a Toni que hará lo que quiera. Tratado de drogas Luego de conseguir la autorización de Jane Hopper, Salvatore tendrá acceso al muelle para poder realizar el tráfico de drogas. Para ello, envía a Toni a que negocie con Miguel, líder del Cartel colombiano. Todo marcha bien hasta que llega el LCPD y el FBIa estropear el trato. Toni se roba el patriot de Miguel donde se encuentran las drogas y huye del muelle. Deja el vehículo en un almacen de Salvatore para que este después realice otro intercambio, probablemente. Relación con Massimo Torini Massimo Torini es un miembro muy importante de la Mafia siciliana, capo de Tío Leone quien es el líder de dicha organización. Torini viaja a Liberty City para expandir sus territorios a dicha ciudad. Cuando llega, tiene una reunión con Salvatore Leone, pero este no está muy convencido de sus intenciones, por lo tanto le hace saber a Toni que necesita saber que está tramando a Torini, Toni deberá perseguirlo. Luego de la reunión, Torini se dirigirá a Hepburn Heights a tener una reunión con los Diablos, en la cual les afirma que el territorio pertenecerá a ellos. Luego se dirijirá a Chinatown para tener una reunión con los Triadas, hasta que finalmente observan a Toni y lo atacan. Torini escapará en helicóptero y Toni tendrá que eliminar a los testigos y huír de Chinatown. Secuestro Paulie Sindacco quiere muerto a Salvatore para ganar más poder en la ciudad. Para ello decide encargar a algunos de sus hombres para que lo secuestren mientras se encuentra saliendo del Paulie's Revue Bar. Los detalles del secuestro se desconocen; Los Sindacco estaban en Mananas azules y estaban armados con micro SMGs y escopetas. Ni Salvatore ni JD O'Toole podrían hacer nada. JD le avisa de esto a Toni Cipriani para que este lo vaya a rescatar. Salvatore fue llevado a un lugar escondido en Trenton, donde se encontraban los secuestradores quienes planeaban llevarlo al demoledor de autos ubicado en Harwood. Toni Cipriani logra rescatar a Salvatore luego de asesinar a los Sindacco. Luego de esto lo lleva de vuelta a la mansión, donde Salvatore se muestra furioso con los Sindacco, pero muy agradecido con Toni por salvarle la vida un par de veces, y le dice que lo llame Sal, mostrando un símbolo de amistad. Venganza Luego de los sucesos anteriores, Salvatore quería vengarse de Paulie Sindacco y de su organización. Para ello fue con un par de sus hombres a Red Light District (territorio controlado por los Sindacco) para asesinar a cada Sindacco que se cruce en su camino. Toni Cipriani lo ayudo con un Rifle de francotirador desde un techo en el mismo distrito. Luego de asesinar a todos los que se encontraban en las calles, Salvatore y sus hombres entraron al club por la puerta trasera, se encontraron a un Sindacco en la puerta quien atacó al Don, pero este lo asesinó con 2 balas de una escopeta. Asesinato de JD O'Toole Desde el momento en que Joseph Daniel O'Toole quiso convertirse en un Leone, no hacía mas nada que adular al Don. Todo lo que hacía se basaba en sorprender a Salvatore, incluso desde temprano se sentía parte de la familia, hablando con otros miembros como Mickey Hamfists. Salvatore probablemente se cansó de esto y le encargó a Mickey que lo asesinara haciendole creer que lo iban a convertir en un Made Man. Guerra con los Diablos La reunión que tuvo Massimo Torini con los Diablosthumb|right|200px|Otra imagen de Salvatore en [[1998]] había comenzado a surtir efecto; Los Diablos atacaron a la organización Leone en Hepburn Heights, obligandolos a una guerra de territorios. Salvatore comienza a perder la paciencia y le pide ayuda a Toni Cipriani, dejándole un chaleco antibalas y una micro SMG en su garaje. Toni se desplazó hacia Hepburn para ayudar a los Leone, sin embargo muchos habían muerto incluso antes de que el llegara. Toni fue de gran ayuda, ya que asesinó a una gran cantidad de Diablos, ganando así la guerra de bandas. Sin embargo su manera de pensar era que posiblemente los Leone perderían ese territorio ya que la cantidad de Leone restantes fue muy poca, aunque a Salvatore no le gustó mucho esa opinión. Paranoia Salvatore ha tenido muchas decepciones y traiciones en la vida que le han abierto las puertas a su paranoia. Al darle mucha confianza a Carl Johnson en 1992 y este luego traicionarlo haciendole perder muchos millones, aumentó su desconfianza en sus hombres. Incluso llego a dudar de Toni Cipriani, quien es el hombre más leal que ha tenido. Luego de hacerse ideas de que Toni estaba hablando mal de el y apuntarlo con una pistola para que confesara, Salvatore se disculpa y confiesa que se está volviendo paranoico. Ataque de los Triadas Massimo Torini también se reunió con los Triadas en su momento, y estos comenzaron a actuar, plantando una bomba en su almacén en Atlantic Quays, en el cual tenía guardado una gran cantidad de dinero. Toni Cipriani fue encargado por Sal de buscar ese dinero, aunque estos no contaban con el ataque de los triadas. Toni asesinó a los enemigos y recogió el dinero rápidamente para luego marcharse. Cuando logra irse del almacén, comienzan a perseguirlo algunos Triad Fish Vans que tenían a algunos miembros a bordo quienes atacarían a Toni. Pero esto no fue mucha amenaza para Toni y logró llegar a la mansión Leone donde se puede observar el Banshee de Salvatore estrellado con un árbol, lo que puede dar a pensar que perdió el control del vehículo, o que estaba siendo perseguido, aunque nada es probable. Escape a Staunton Island El alcalde de Liberty City en en ese tiempo, Roger C. Hole tenía cierto complicismo con Franco Forelli, cabeza de la organización criminal Forelli, por lo tanto planeaba culpar a Salvatore de todos los crímenes relacionados con la mafia en la ciudad. Salvatore planeaba esconderse, para ello, pensó en irse a Staunton Island con Toni mediante el Ferry. Cuando llegaron a la estación de Harwood, el LCPD y el FBI estaban por todo el lugar y al ver a Salvatore comenzó una persecución. Salvatore le dice a Toni que se dirija al Callahan Bridge, aunque este reclama que no está listo. Salvatoe le afirma que si no conduce, ambos estarán muertos. Al llegar al puente, el cual está en proceso de terminación, se puede observar una rampa que hay en el lado de Portland con suficiente terminación como para saltar al otro lado. Cuando Toni logra saltar por la rampa, Salvatore se emociona y le indica a Toni donde se encontraba el escondite ya mencionado, ubicado en Newport. Asesinato a R.C. Hole Luego de que Salvatore y Toni están en Staunton Island, Sal le hace una llamada telefónica en la cual le habla sobre el alcalde y sus planes con él. Antonio le dice que no hay nada de que preocuparse, que él "lo eliminará de la ecuación""No te preocupes Sal, lo sacaré de la ecuación"· Toni Cipriani a Salvatore Leone. (A Walk In The Park). El alcalde Roger C. Hole se encontraba en Belleville Park trotando y ejercitándose. Si Toni entraba al parque armado, el LCPD y el servicio secreto de Liberty City lo atacaría. Toni debía encontrar el momento preciso para asesinar a Hole y tomar su teléfono para llevarselo a Salvatore, quien se encontraba en el escondite en Newport para así ver con quien se comunicaba el alcalde. Convirtiendo a Toni Antonio Cipriani siempre le mostró lealtad absoluta a Salvatore. Además de salvarle la vida muchas veces y siempre ayudarlo cuando éste lo necesita. Salvatore comenzó a ver a Toni como un buen amigo"¿Como arruinar la amistad que tu y yo tenemos?" Salvatore Leone a Toni Cipriani (cutscene de The Sicilian Gambit) y decidió convertirlo en un Made Man. La reunión iba a ser en Bedford Point. Sal le indica a Mickey Hamfists que vaya a buscar a Toni en su apartamento en Newport. Cuando Toni ve a Mickey este se muestra muy sospechoso, por lo tanto Toni se pone nervioso, probablemente recordando lo que le sucedió a JD. Al llegar al punto de reunión, Salvatore se asoma y le informa a toni que iba a convertirse y Toni no puede evitar la emoción. Asisente del alcalde Salvatore Leone necesitaba averiguar lo que pasaba. Descubrir la razón por la cual Roger C. Hole no hacía nada sin el consentimiento de Franco Forelli; Debido a esto, Sal y Toni se dirigen a un muelle en Rockford en el cual tomarían un speeder para dirigirse al bote donde se encuentra el asistente de RC Hole. Al llegar, el asistente se niega a colaborar, pero Salvatore lo obliga. El asistente estaba siendo protegido por el servicio secreto de Liberty City, el cual persigió e intentó detener a los mafiosos mientras secuestraban al asistente. Toni Cipriani logró derribar a los detectives quese encontraban en los muelles y finalmente destruyó un maverick del servicio secreto que los perseguía. Al finalizar, Salvatore le hace unas preguntas que el asistente no quiso contestar, por lo tanto Sal golpeó al asistente hasta que decidió colaborar. El asistente confirmó que los sicilianos contralaban a Franco, y que querían formar una guerra entre las familias de Liberty para así destruírlas y quedarse con su territorio. Luego de aclarar sus dudas, Salvatore decidió llevarse al asistente al mar, y luego probablemente lo asesinó. Reunión Sindacco y Franco Forelli La familia Forelli planea una reunión con Paulie Sindacco para resolver los problemas y conseguir la paz entre las familias. Si esto sucede, no va a favorecer a la familia Leone, por lo tanto Salvatore Leone y sus hombres logran plantar un sistema de control en el vehículo de Paulie Sindacco para que se pueda controlar desde un vehículo externo. El vehículo externo lo controlaba Toni Cipriani, desde el hospital de Staunton Island. Toni tenía 4 minutos de control en el vehículo para arruinar la reunión entre las familias asesinando a cada uno de los miembros con el vehículo, atropellándolos. Luego Paulie Sindacco pidió ayuda, pero ya todos los Forelli habían muerto y el tratado de paz se arruinó. Ocultando la verdad Entre las familias de Liberty City, los Leone eran los únicos que sabían el plan de Massimo Torini y su organización. Debido a esto, se mantenían al margen de la guerra para permitir que los Sindacco y los Forelli se destruyeran para así tener más poder en la ciudad. Un mensajero de los Forelli se encontraba en camino de ir a ver a Franco para decirlo lo que ocurría, pero esto no era bueno para Salvatore. Debido a esto, le encarga a Toni que asesine al mensajero para mantener la verdad oculta. Encarcelamiento right|thumb|200px|Salvatore Leone, [[1998.]] Después de todo el esfuerzo que hicieron Toni y Sal para eliminar a Roger C. Hole para no encarcelar a Sal, finalmente sucede de una u otra manera. Salvatore Leone es llevado a la penitenciaría de Shoreside Vale (LCPD Shoreside) del LCPD. No le permitirían el contacto con ninguna persona a no ser que sea su abogado. Toni Cipriani se hizo pasar por un abogado llamado Lionel para ayudar a Sal a salir de la cárcel. Venganza a los Forelli Salvatore culpó a los Forelli y los Sindacco por su encarcelamiento, por lo tanto quería vengarse. Para ello le indica a Toni Cipriani que vaya en busca de algunos Hoods para que lo ayuden en una guerra con los Forelli en Wichita Gardens. Toni tendría que golpear un vehículo para que luego los gángsters salieran a atacarlo. Con la ayuda de los Hoods, Toni pudo derrotarlos. Asesinato de Paulie Sindacco Ya los familia Forelli habían pagado un poco de su deuda. Ahora era el turno de los Sindacco. Paul Sindacco se encontraba en un muelle en Cochrane Dam con algunos de sus hombres. Toni Cipriani apareció en el lugar y Paulie se alarmó y le indicó a sus hombres que lo asesinaran, pero Toni se adelantó. Toni buscó una buena posición en la orilla del río y destruyó el bote en el cual se encontraba Paulie Sindacco, efectuando la venganza que Salvatore le pidió. Cuidado con los Yakuza Mientras Sal se encontraba en la cárcel, se enteró de que los Yakuza se estaban volviendo más y más poderosos en su ausencia. Con gran cantidad de armas y artillería pesada y muchos otros secretos que preparaba la organización para apoderarse de Liberty City. Toni Cipriani debía ir a Staunton Island para robar un Yakuza Stinger y entrar en la base de los Yakuza en Fort Staunton. Cuando entró se sorprendió como nunca, ya que vio nada menos que un tanque militar listo para ser usado. Toni debía ahorrarse problemas y destruír el tanque de alguna manera. Con los Yakuza persiguiendolo logró destruirlo de alguna manera (taller de bombas de 8-Ball, Lanzallamas, etc). Libertad, ataque Siciliano Salvatore estaba siendo liberado, se encontraba en camino al juicio en la Cort House de Staunton Island. Lo estaba trasladando desde LCPD Shoreside en un Securicar. Salvatore le pidió a Toni que protegiera el vehículo de los sicilianos quienes no querían que Salvatore llegara a la corte en paz, ya que no sería bueno para ellos. Cuando el convoy iba por Cochrane Dam, unos sicilianos estaban bloqueando el camino con unos Stinger y con un lanzacohetes logran destruír un coche policial. El securicar cambia rápidamente de dirección, desplazándose por otro camino. Habían más bloqueos por parte de los sicilianos y Toni Cipriani tendría que eliminarlos antes de que pase el vehículo donde se encuentra Sal. Gracias a Toni Sal pudo llegar al juicio sano y salvo, y logró salir en libertad. Luego se dirigió a su mansión donde se iba a cambiar de ropa. Asesinato de Torini Salvatore estaba en libertad, se encontraba en su mansión viviendo como un rey. Massimo Torini (posiblemente) le hace una llamada telefónica en la cual le ofrece a Salvatore la paz entre ambas organizaciónes, aunque Salvatore no aceptó, ya que pensó tener el poder suficiente para acabar con los sicilianos. Luego de le llamada, Toni entra en la habitación de Sal y celebran su triunfo por un momento, hasta que deciden ir a ver al alcalde Miles O'Donovan para que le retire los cargos a Salvatore Leone. Cuando llegan al ayuntamiento se encuentran con unos sicilianos, que luego fueron asesinados por Toni Cipriani. Salvatore entro en la sala para ver si estaba el alcalde, pero ya había sido secuestrado por Massimo Torini. Salvatore y Toni se dirigen a un muelle en Torrington para luego asesinar a un siciliano y perseguir a Massimo Torini quien tenía al alcalde en su poder y se dirigía hacia el faro de Portland en Portland Rock. En el camino, muchos sicilianos persiguieron a Toni ya Sal en speeders atacándolos, pero Toni los derribó a todos con una minigun. Al llegar a la isla de Portland Rock, Toni y Sal debían buscar su manera de llegar hasta el faro, asesinando a los sicilianos que se encuentren en su camino. Cuando llegan a lo más alto de la isla, se encuentran a Massimo Torini, quien tenía amenazado a Miles O'Donovan. Salvatore lo intimida y Massimo huye del lugar, subiendose a un Maverick que lo estaba esperando. Toni Cipriani derriba el helicóptero y asesina a Massimo Torini. Rescate de O'Donovan Luego de asesinar a Torini, Sal y Toni llevan a Miles O'Donovan a la mansión Leone, en la cual le hacen saber que le salvaron la vida. O'Donovan sarcásticamente les hace saber que la ciudad está en deuda con ellos, pero no era la respuesta que querían escuchar. Salvatore le informa que a partir de ese momento, trabajaba para él. Ubicando así a la familia Leone, en lo más alto. Reunión con su tío Luego de ganar la guerra con las familias y ser la organización de crimen organizado más poderosa de Liberty City, Salvatore Leone tiene una reunión con su tío¡Hey, tío! - Salvatore Leone a Tío Leone (cutscene final de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories) en Cipriani's Ristorante, donde aclaran que hay paz entre la organización criminal Leone y la Mafia siciliana. Luego, Salvatore le dice a Toni en voz baja que no le confiaría nada a el, y este al escuchar, dice "Cada perro tiene sus días", una frase que utilizó Tony Montana en la película Scarface y en el juego Scarface: The World is Yours. Multijugador Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories En el multijugador de carreras de PlayStation Portable aparece en un vídeo hablando desde un helicóptero, diciendo: Hola, soy Salvatore Leone, y tengo el honor de patrocinar esta carrera benéfica. No le hagan caso al fiscal del distrito. Es totalmente legal. ¿Cúanto me habrá costado esta mierda? Oh dios mío que dolor de pecho. Llevenme al hospital. En el modo clásico aparece el jugador leyendo una nota de Salvatore diciendo: Me voy a hacer cosas importantes. Cuidado ahí fuera. Las cosas se están poniendo muy violentas. Liberty City, 2001 1 de Abril de 2001 / 1 de Julio de 2001 Salvatore Leone se fue libre de una corte federal realizada ayer, cuando el caso contra el colapsó. Leone, quien ha sido buscado por evasión de impuestos, un caso que el procursor del estado intentó convertir en un caso mas serio, sonreía cuando el caminaba por la corte del centro de Liberty City. Leone ha estado en prueba después de que los expertos de Inland Revenue encontraron serias irregularidades en las cuentas de los libros Leone, incluyendo $450.000 de emisor desconocido. El estado ha sido muy confidencial con los cargos. El jurado aceptó la explicación de Salvatore de que el dinero no había sido obtenido por robo, sino por importación de salsa de tomate desde su ciudad natal Palermo, Sicilia. Aunque el Sr. Leone fue encontrado culpable, luego de algunos chantajes ha estado fuera de prisión, de nuevo. Esta es la quinta vez que el estado ha llamado a Salvatore a una corte, ellos alegan que Salvatore tomó control de la familia Leone en una poderosa y sangrienta lucha a mediados de los 1980's. también es la quinta vez que sale en libertad. Ha pagado algunos chantajes, pero no importa cuan seria sea la evidencia, siempre sale en libertad. Luego de dejar la corte, Salvatore le dijo a los reporteros "Soy solo un hombre de negocios de Sicilia. Siempre he creído en ese espíritu. La policía me asocia a mí con mi hermano, pero nunca hago esas cosas de las que me culpan". El abogado de Salvatore, Maurice Goldberg comentó: "El Sr. Leone es dislexico. Las pruebas de corte lo prueban. Sus cuentas siempre son un desastre, pero no es deshonesto. No está en la mafia. Como siciliano, sabe algunos carácteres, pero ¿que clase de America es esta cuando uno es acusado de tener amigos? No quiero vivir en un lugar como ese, ¿y tu?" No, Sr. Goldberg, por supuesto que no. Joey Leone es un hombre humilde con respecto a todo el mundo. "¡Sólo soy un mecánico!" dice, antes de salirse de sus cabales y expulsar a un rerpotero de su propiedad. Joey Leone es un mecánico. Pero también es un mafioso y miembro importante de la familia criminal Leone. El padre de Joey, Salvatore Leone, siempre ha sido el punto de mira cuando se trata de crimen organizado en la ciudad, ahora será el turno de su hijo. Un oficial entrevistado dijo, "Sabemos que Joey Leone no es quien parece ser, que no es mucho. Quiero decir, es un tipo que tiene una vision diferente del mundo; un idiota, un mecánico al que le gusta dormir con prostitutas y maltrata a la gente. Este no es el verdadero Joey Leone. Pero sabemos algo, Joey Leone está en algunos trabajos sucios, y nos gustaría averiguarlos." dijo la policía, "Entonces, Sr. Leone, si usted está leyendo esto, si sabe leer, dése cuenta de que ahora usted está en la mira. Reunión de la familia Salvatore Leone ha convocado a una reunión en su mansión en Portland Beach/Saint Mark's en la cual asistirían los miembros más importantes de la familia Leone; entre ellos, Joey Leone, Toni Cipriani, Luigi Goterelli e incluso Claude, quien estaba realizando algunos trabajos para Toni y Joey fue invitado a la reunión para conocer al Don y subir el rango en la familia. Conociendo a Claude thumb|200px|Salvatore Leone, [[2001.]] Claude era un nuevo criminal en la mafia, recién escapado de la cárcel junto con 8-Ball. Fue realizando trabajos para miembros de la familia Leone como Toni Cipriani, hombre confianza del Don y Joey Leone, el hijo del Don. Luego de mantener cierta lealtad, Claude es llevado a conocer al Don en la reunión ya mencionada, en la cual Salvatore se muestra agradecido y quizás un poco hipócrita con Claude. Salvatore le encargó algunos trabajos, algunos en los cuales incluía hacer de chauffear para Maria Latore, la mujer del Don. Paranoia, Traición La paranoia de Salvatore seguía peor que nunca, podría desconfiar de quien sea. Es traicionado por otro hombre de confianza: Curly Bob, quien entregaba información de Salvatore al Cartel colombiano acambio de dinero hasta que Claude lo asesina por orden de Salvatore. Más tarde, Salvatore le encarga a Claude que destruya un Barco del Cartel Colombiano ubicado en Portland Harbor para luego ser convertido en un Made Man. Luego Maria Latore le dice a Salvatore que sentía algo por Claude y Salvatore decide tenderle una trampa de auto/bomba para asesinarlo y calmar su paranoia, pero Maria Latore le avisa a Claude de este plan para salvarle la vida, por lo tanto, logró escapar de la trampa. Sayonara, Salvatore Debido a la traición a Claude, este se va de la isla junto con Maria Latore y Asuka Kasen. Los 3 se dirijen a Newport, en Staunton Island para poder pensar en lo que iban a hacer. Asuka le da a escoger a Claude si desea trabajar para la mafia Yakuza, pero para hacerlo debía probarle que sus lazos con la mafia estaba rotos, asesinando a Salvatore Leone. Claude se dirige a Red Light District y espera a que Salvatore salga del Sex Club 7. Cuando Salvatore sale por la puerta es tiroteado y asesinado por Claude en plena avenida. Luego de esto, la familia Leone estaba de luto por la muerte de su Don y su odio hacia Claude se convierte en diferentes intentos y atentados de homicidio para tomar venganza. Sucesor No se sabe quien sea el sucesor de Salvatore como Don de la familia Leone. Algunas suposiciones pueden predicar que: *'Toni Cipriani es el sucesor': Es el principal hombre de confianza de Salvatore, incluso le confesó en 1998 que confiaba más en él que en su propio hijo. Toni se hizo cargo de la organización mientras Salvatore estuvo en la cárcel en 1998. *'Joey Leone es el sucesor': Es el único hijo del Don. Generalmente este ocuparía su lugar, sin embargo Salvatore confiaba más en Toni, además de que Joey Leone no era muy familiarizado con el crimen organizado. *'Disolución de la organización': Puede ser una opción, pero no hay ningún dato que lo compruebe, aunque hay datos que comprueben lo contrario. Es decir, luego de la muerte de Salvatore, todavía se ven miembros Leone por las calles de Portland, quienes atacarán a Claude cuando lo vean; en caso de que se haya disuelto la organización, no se verían mas miembros en la calle. Otros Artworks Archivo:Artwork_de_Salvatore_III.png|Grand Theft Auto III Archivo:SALARTWORKsa.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Archivo:SALARTWORKlcs.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Versión BETA thumb|100px|Versión BETA. La versión BETA de Salvatore Leone aparece por primera vez en el sitio oficial del periódico ficticio Liberty Tree, en la noticia SALVATORE LEONE: "Just a Business Man", donde sale una imagen de la versión beta. Esta imagen luego será utilizada para el poster de la película Badfellas (parodia a Goodfellas) junto con otras caras de mafioso importantes en la saga como Sonny Forelli. Este poster aperece en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto Vice City y Grand Theft Auto III. Traiciones a Salvatore *'Carl Johnson:' Asaltó el casino Calígula gracias a que Salvatore le dio demasiada confianza. *'Vincenzo Cilli:' Traicionó a Leone luego de involucrarse en asuntos de droga y perder su lealtad a él. *'Curly Bob:' Vendió información de Leone al Cartel Colombiano hasta su muerte. *'María Latore:' Era la esposa de Leone hasta que lo traicionó con varios hombres, incluyendo a Claude. *'Claude Speed:' Se quedó con María y además mató a Salvatore. Curiosidades *Es muy posible de Salvatore esté basado en algún Don de alguna Familia de la Cosa Nostra, como por ejemplo Al Capone, un peligroso criminal de Nueva York y jefe de una Mafia de Nueva York; o en Vito Corleone (El Padrino), de la famosa novela de Mario Puzo, etc. *Es el personaje que aparece en más misiones de la saga GTA sin contar a los protagonistas. *Salvatore se fué de Sicilia en 1992, año en el que terminó la guerra de mafias en la isla (después de la muerte de los magistrados Giovanni Falcone y Paolo Borselino). Puede ser que tenga algo que ver con dicha guerra. Referencias Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction *Freefall *Saint Mark's Bistro *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's (Llamada telefónica) Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Home Sweet Home *Don in 60 Seconds *The Offer *Ho Selecta *Frighteners *Rollercoaster Ride *Contra-Banned *Sindacco Sabotage *The Trouble with Triads *Driving Mr. Leone *Salvatore's Salvation *The Guns of Leone *A Walk In The Park *Making Toni *Caught In The Act *Search and Rescue *Taking The Peace *Shoot The Messenger *Rough Justice *Dead Reckoning *Shogun Showdown *The Shoreside Redemption *The Sicilian Gambit Grand Theft Auto III *Salvatore ha convocado una reunión *Carabina *Cortando la hierba *Bombardea esa base *Últimos deseos *Sayonara Salvatore *Bajo vigilancia de:Salvatore Leone en:Salvatore Leone fi:Salvatore Leone fr:Salvatore Leone it:Salvatore Leone pl:Salvatore Leone pt:Salvatore Leone Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Familia Leone Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Líderes de bandas Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Don Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Artículo destacado